Conventional social network sites provide an interface for friends and relatives to be in communication, some professional social networking sites such as LinkedIn are frequently used to communicate with peers and business executives. But a personal network is an underutilized asset although it is valuable. However gathering personal connections of individual users in a common pool of contact to create a fast extended pool of contact list which is available to all the users are quite valuable and highly utilized particularly in business development, recruitment purpose and other such related activities.
In today's business environment, sales are done mainly by the sales people and to some extend by the key account managers. Cold calling is still one of the main ways to contact a prospect. Yet, the effectiveness of cold calling is low as the conversion rates of these calls to business meetings do not raise to the desired levels.
A sales person can increase significantly the chances of obtaining a business meeting from the first call if he/she is introduced prior to the targeted contact. An introduction or simply the possibility to refer to a common known person transfers the credibility of that person to the salesperson and facilitates the business discussions with the targeted contact. However, the present system does not provide any solution to effectively use the referral system from the users know to the contact prior to the communication. Especially in large organizations, when meeting a client or prospect it is necessary to know not only what has been discussed with this client before, but which employees have connections with the prospect. This invention gives you an instant view of which person within your organization and your network knows the people you are going to meet or the person that you target to meet. These connections can give you the right introduction, thereby making cold calling redundant.
Also in the present system, experiences sales persons are significantly contributing towards lead generation and thereby growth of the company. However there is a need to develop a system where each and every employee of an organization can significantly contribute to the growth of the company. For example the present system allows a trainee or a junior person in a company to contribute significantly by sharing his/her contacts of interest for the company from his external sources such as Facebook, Linkedin etc. Each employee's contribution to the common pool of contacts of the company substantially increases pool of hot leads for the growth of the company. Also the system of the present invention generates a motivational factor among the employees of the company that they contribute more hands on to the development and growth of their company.
Also there is a need for a tool which integrates with the available business applications of the company so as to improve the contact management more effectively.
The conventional systems also do not provide an interface to get notification about the desired contact when available.
Thus there is a need for a method and system that addresses the above mentioned problems and which is easy to use, less time consuming and provide a single common networking interface for effective contact sharing and contact management among all the users.